Tiara Tanner
' {BASICS}' Name: Tiara Zola Tyner Age: 49+ Born: June 21, 2037 POB: Greystones, Ireland Current residence: Hogsmeade, Scotland Attended Hogwarts: 2051-2055 Former House: Ravenclaw Blood status: Muggleborn Relationship status: in a relationship Wand: chestnut and unicorn tail hair, 10 inches long, hard Patronus: owl {APPEARANCE} Hair: dark brown Eyes: brown Height: 5' 3" {FAMILY} Father: Jordan Tyner, 64 Mother: Hyacinth Tyner, 68 Siblings: none {HOBBIES AND INTERESTS} Tiara was a bookworm from a very young age. As she got older she took up gymnastics. When she got to Hogwarts, she immediately took up Quidditch as the best alternative. Tiara enjoys almost anything that requires physical activity: gymnastics, Quidditch, jogging, swimming, aerobics, and almost any other form of exercising. She also still loves learning, so her home in Hogsmeade is packed to the gills with books on almost any topic. {PERSONALITY} Tiara is a fierce competitor in everything she does, whether an official contest or an inconsequential task. As such, she earned top marks in every class at Hogwarts, was player of the term four years straight in Gobstones, and helped lead her House to three Quidditch Cup titles. She has never cared for talk about what she considers frivolous things such as fashion, boys, or gossip. Her parents instilled in her a strong sense of fairness and the importance of playing by the rules, which served her well in her time as a professional Quidditch referee. Her years in Ravenclaw Tower were marked by a small amount of very close friendships, though the entire House knew to seek her out for good advice. {BACKGROUND} The only daughter of two Muggles, the Tiara spent the first five years of her life in a small coastal town in Ireland. By a young age, however, her athletic talents had blossomed enough for the Tyners to enroll their daughter at Great Britain’s premier gymnastics training facilities. Time at the gym slowly took over the life of the family and Tiara’s grades in school began to suffer. The small family’s life revolved around the sport until a bad fall from the balance beam broke Tiara’s ankle. After surgery she made a slow recovery, and her ankle was never the same. It was at this time that Tiara finally decided to enroll at Hogwarts, which she had declined in favor of gymnastics at age 11. Tiara enjoyed four great years at Hogwarts. Upon entering the school, she vowed to not let anything get in the way of her studies again—especially boys and sports—and she made giant strides in her abilities. In her second year at Hogwarts, she tried out for and made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The flexibility and precision balance born from her childhood made her one of the best and most versatile Chasers at the school. Despite her late start, she managed to scrape six N.E.W.T.s and graduated with high expectations for herself. Though recruited by several professional Quidditch teams, Tiara knew that she didn’t want to go back to the life of a dedicated athlete. Jason, her good friend from Hogwarts, urged her to pursue officiating, so she applied with the Department of Magical Games and Sports and began a thriving career. She enjoyed the itinerant nature of the job and the travelling involved, and through it all she kept in touch with Jason, who had given her the courage to go in a different direction. As the years went by and her friends married off one by one, Tiara surprised herself by beginning to wish she had someone to share her own life with. It took her many months to admit this new desire to herself. When she eventually shared this with Jason, he immediately professed his long-time love for her. Though utterly surprised, Tiara agreed to give the newly-defined relationship a shot. After over 20 years with the European League, she accepted a job at Hogwarts and moved to Hogsmeade. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Quidditch Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Flying Instructors Category:Arithmancy Category:Quidditch Official Category:Class of 2055